Showers and Towels
by RedPandaLove111
Summary: Drabble. Leaving the shower on cold results in repercussions Laura'd never thought of. Semi-kink Xavier/Laura. High T.


**AN: I don't even care. I ship them so hard.**

"GAH!"

At the sound of the almost shrill bellow of outrage, Laura bit back a laugh and settled further into the couch cushions, a grin playing across her lips- one she had to stifle at the sound of the shower water cutting off abruptly and bare feet slapping across the tiled floor.

"Dammit, Laura! Why the hell can you NOT turn the shower back on hot?! I almost froze to death!"

She looked up from the random magazine she'd snagged, about to play innocent and flutter her eyelashes at her boyfriend until she saw the state he was in. All pretenses of innocence flooded away and her eyes widened as she took him in, her breath catching in her throat as well; he was absolutely drenched with water and wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel that hung loosely around his hips and was only supported by one muscular hand. Every crevice, arch, and muscle on his body was more defined than ever and his skin tone sleek, thanks to the shine the water had left. Her cheeks flamed a bright red and she abruptly hid her gaze in the magazine- she'd definitely spend a minute longer ogling his body than she'd needed to.

Seeing this, Xavier's bushy eyebrows rose, than narrowed in a delightfully malevolent grin. He was well aware of why she was so flustered- why not add to that? It wasn't the revenge he wanted for her pulling that damned shower trick again, but- it would do. He leaned closer to her, planting one hand on the couch, not even caring that he was staining it. "Why so nervous?" He grinned deviously, his lips almost brushing her earlobe.

Laura shivered and attempted to inch away- she wasn't about to give in to him, damn it. "I'm not," She retorted, despite her voice being somewhat shaky. This close proximity between her and his body only hidden by one scrap of cloth was really starting to get to her.

"You're not?" He brought his face closer to hers until his nose skimmed her jaw and the stubble lining his own defined face tickled the slope of her neck. Feeling her stiffen, he bit back a victorious grin- he was making her feel increasingly uncomfortable and tense, and that was his goal.

"Xavier, stop-" Laura embedded her teeth in her lower lip, trying to squirm away again, but freezing when his bare arms entwined around her waist and pulled her against his muscular, broad BARE chest.

"Not gonna. After all," He replied as he tugged the collar of her shirt down and nipped teasingly at the exposed skin on her collarbone. "/You/ didn't change the shower back to hot."

"Is that what this is about?" Laura closed her eyes, fists clenched in her lap, shivers traveling up her spine at the touch of his teeth, his lips. "Damn it, Xavier, I'll change the shower back to hot! Just- just stop-"

"No, that's not good enough." He moved his lips along the furrow of her neck, nibbled there, then pulled away suddenly and completely, unraveling his arms from her and standing up, tightening the towel around his waist and simply heading back to the bathroom, a devious grin on his lips.

Her body damp from his, she quivered, the lust flooding her system, then her eyes parted and she realized just what Xavier's whole goal in this little game had been. She clenched her teeth and rubbed her neck, the spot he'd bitten. "Consider my lesson learned," She called, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't be so inconsiderate as to leave me /hanging/ like this, would you?"

"Yup, I would." His booming voice emanated from the bathroom. "'Cuz, y'know, I'm a jackass and all." The shower turned on again. "Mm, hot water. That's nice." The white towel was flung into the living room and Laura stared at it dully.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" She called, shaking her head, blonde hair flipping around her shoulders as she stood and plucked the towel from the ground (still warm- she shivered slightly) to plop it into the white hamper. She froze, startled, when arms wrapped around her waist again and his muscular body pressed against hers in that mischievous lover's embrace.

And this time there was no towel.


End file.
